


you don't belong to me

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, noren beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaemin couldn't be Jeno's but Renjun can





	you don't belong to me

Renjun was the new guy in their group ever since he had moved to their school. The guy was the sweetest person Jaemin had ever met and he just wondered how someone like him can be such an angel. Jaemin was nothing compared to him because all he does is cause trouble and he was nothing sweet. He was like the bitter candy that gets thrown on the sidewalk. What makes him even more upset was that Renjun was a lady killer and had a smart brain. When will Jaemin ever be on his level? He could only wish.

 

They had the same class for AP Calc and Art. Jaemin was surprised when he found out that Renjun could draw and he was actually really good at it. Jaemin can't even draw a perfect tree or color in the lines. There was no lie that Renjun was pretty good at everything. Ever since Renjun sat next to him in Calc, he became one of the A plus students with the highest exam score, beating Jaemin's score. He couldn't believe it. He was the smartest in his class but now Renjun was slowly taking that way from him. He didn't want that.

 

Things started to take a turn when Jeno came into the picture. It wasn't like Jaemin was oblivious to Jeno's crush on him, but when he noticed him smiling at Renjun when they shared lunch for the first time, something in him clicked. It kinda seemed unreal to him. Was Renjun going to take away Jeno too?

 

Their group of friends consists of Haechan, Mark, Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle. They did everything together and told each other everything. More or less. They were the only groups of friends Jaemin spent most of his time with and ever since Renjun came into the group, he couldn't do anything. He didn't hate Renjun at all, but he couldn't say how he really felt about him.

 

"Renjun wants to join baseball with you. Maybe you can get him a spot on the team," Mark said one day when they were walking to class.

 

That was the question that turned everything upside down. Jaemin was the baseball captain of his team and it seemed easy to get Renjun on his team, but he didn't want Renjun on his team. He later finally said okay because Renjun was his friend too. He couldn't say no.

 

He ended up letting up Renjun try out for his team and little did he know, Renjun was pretty good. No, he was like a pro. Better than good. Renjun told him he had never played for a team before and it shocked him. How was Renjun this good when he had never been properly trained? It was unbelievable.

 

"Wow, he's good," Jihoon said. Jaemin just grunted. Everyone seemed to like him too so they decided to let him join although he had no prior team experience before. He just was too good to be on the JR. Varsity team.

 

Jaemin could never say he was jealous of Renjun. No, he just couldn't be.

 

 

 

 

-2 months later

 

 

"Hey, are you going to vote for candidates for Prom King?"

 

Jaemin shook his head at Haechan. They were going to meet up with the guys to get some food and chill out. They do this every other week, sort of like a guy's night out. "Are you?"

 

"Of course. It's Prom and you can't forget about that."

 

Jaemin just chuckled. "Prom huh." Prom and dances never interested him whatsoever. He was never into that kind of things. He saw Jeno's arms around Renjun when they reached the table. Chenle and Mark were sitting next to each other, laughing about something. Jaemin's smile turned bitter. Ever since Jeno started pursuing Renjun, he felt like something was stabbing at his heart. Jeno only had eyes for him but now that Renjun's here, he couldn't say anything because he had never even acted upon the crush. He let Jeno on the dirty side of the road without any feelings attached. He never meant to and now it was kinda late to say sorry.

 

"Finally. What made you guys so late?" Mark asked.

 

"It was Jaemin's fault. He had to run get something from Ten's place and they spent the 20 minutes talking about who knows what."

 

"We were just talking about the new movie coming out. Chillax."

 

“Really? But we spent 20 minutes there.”

 

"So what do you want to eat guys?" Jeno asked, looking around.

 

"I'm down for some spicy stuff," Renjun said.

 

"Me too," Jeno sweetly smiled at Renjun. Jaemin almost puked.

 

"Okay stop the flirting guys," Haechan said. "No need to rub it in our faces."

 

"They're cute though. Ever since Jeno got over Jaemin, it's been a dream come true."

 

"Hey-" Jaemin said, pitching Mark's arm.

 

"It's true."

 

They got settled down to eat and once they were done, they all headed to the movies. Jaemin can't help but look at Renjun and Jeno from time to time. It's been two months ever since the flirting started and he wondered if Jeno would ask Renjun out. As selfish as he was, he hoped he wouldn't. Jeno wasn't his at all, but he felt like he should have been. As crazy as that sounds.

 

"Come on, let them be," Haechan said, pushing him away. "You're not jealous are you?"

 

Jaemin quickly shook his head. "Of course not." There wasn't a reason to be jealous right?

 

"Good."

 

Over the course of the last few months, he's been paying attention to Jeno a lot. It wasn't because of Renjun but he can't help but think about him. Maybe Renjun had already stolen Jeno's heart, but that doesn't mean he should stop being Jeno's friend. He never thought of Jeno as anything more than a friend, but lately, he keeps thinking about how Jeno smiles at Renjun and holds his hand. Was there a reason for him to think about it? He had no idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Jaemin," Renjun called his name softly. They were in Calc class doing some math problems while the teacher was helping out a student. Math was always boring but he liked the subject far more than anything else.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want to ask you something about Jeno."

 

Jaemin just nodded, trying to keep his feelings inside. With Renjun, it was always about Jeno. “What about him? Did he ask you out?"

 

"You- you never had any feelings for him right?"

 

Jaemin didn't expect that question. It was true that he never had feelings for Jeno but he felt slightly jealous because didn't want Renjun to date him, but he needed to let that go. Jeno likes Renjun now. "He's just a friend."

 

Renjun studied him for a second. "So it's okay for me to date him right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course. I will give you every right to date him. Besides, he likes you. A lot.”

 

Renjun just smiled at him. No, he can't ever hate Renjun. The boy was too sweet.

 

 

 

Jeno and Renjun have been going slowly at it for some time now. They were really cute, but nothing was really for sure. Jaemin had seen them holding hands, exchanging shy smiles and wherever Jeno goes, Renjun would be there beside him. They were stuck together like glue, like they were meant to be together. He doesn't remember the last time he and Jeno were like that. In fact, they were never like that.

 

A few days later, Jeno dropped the bomb and Renjun couldn't be happier. They seemed like they belonged to each other. Jaemin could feel something in the pit of his stomach every time he sees them, but he shouldn't even have that feeling.

 

Why did he feel like this?

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can't believe he actually asked him out,” Jaemin said under his breath. “I thought-”

 

“You thought what huh?” Haechan faced him, arching his brows. “That Jeno still likes you?”

 

“No,” he said, reaching forward to grab his water bottle. He should have known Haechan was going to throw that at him. They were in his bedroom working on an English project that he didn't want to do. “I thought that Jeno would you know take some more time to think about it.”

 

“They like each other Jaemin. If you haven't noticed, it’s been months since he started courting him. You have got to get over it. You had your chance and you ruined it.”

 

 

 

 

Dating Jeno was never on his bucket list. He just saw Jeno as a friend and it sucks that Jeno had moved on. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss him for the first time. He had never even cared about it, but now he can't stop thinking about Jeno and everything about him. Renjun shouldn't have been the one to take Jeno’s first kiss but he was. It really wasn't fair.

 

“You know I never had the intention to date him one way or another.”

 

“But maybe you would have liked to be in his arms.” Fuck Haechan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeno was on the school’s dance team and had joined student council. He was a goody two shoes and it was also the fact that they’ve known each other for years that they became close friends. Jeno had confessed to him before, but he couldn't say yes. He wasn't into good guys and he didn't like Jeno that way. Jeno was never heartbroken because of him and just wanted to stay friends and that’s all they ever were. Friends.

 

All their friends used to think they’d be cute together, but Jaemin brushed them off. It’s been a few years now and Jaemin regrets not acknowledging Jeno’s feelings. It seemed impossible for him and Jeno to be together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We have practice Renjun,” Jaemin said, seeing how Renjun was technically attached to Jeno’s lips. Jaemin didn't want to see that ever. He tried to not act like he wanted to throw up because they are his friends and he shouldn’t be jealous.

 

“I know.” Renjun kissed Jeno goodbye before going into the lockers room to change. Jeno always walks Renjun to practice.

 

Jaemin just sighed before nodding at Jeno. They haven't been talking much at all ever since Renjun happened, but they still keep in contact and talk occasionally. “So are you going to stay back to watch us practice?”

 

Jeno shook his head. “Can’t. I have dance practice.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Tell Renjun I’ll see him later okay?” Jeno was about to walk away, but Jaemin stopped him.

 

“Wait, um,” Jaemin didn't have the courage to tell him what’s been on his mind. He just misses how Jeno would only tell him that. It hurts but Jeno didn't like him anymore and he had to accept that. “Never mind.”

 

Jeno arched his brows at him. “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

But things are different now. “It's nothing. Have fun at practice.”

 

Jaemin’s heart was telling him that he should tell Jeno how he really feels, yet nothing seems right. The timing is bad and everything that will come is bad. He belonged to Renjun and he can't do anything about it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on vote for them. They need as many votes as we can get them.” Chenle had brought him to the voting booth. They were voting for king and queen since prom was only a few days away. He didn't plan on going at all, but all his teammates and friends forced him to buy a ticket. He didn't even have a date although some girls asked him. It just didn't feel right for him to say yes when his heart sees someone else.

 

“Who are we voting for?”

 

“Renjun and Jeno of course. We need them be prom king.”

 

Jaemin blinked at him. “But only one can win.”

 

“Who cares. You’re gonna vote right?”

 

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah.” He picked up the ballot and voted to both Renjun and Jeno. Once they were done, they walked back to the lunch table.

 

He saw Mark sitting beside Haechan, sharing lunch while Jeno and Renjun were making googly eyes at each other. Jaemin turned away, looking somewhere else. They were cute and sometimes they seem so perfect together.

 

Jaemin could never be like that with Jeno.

 

 

 

 

 

Renjun likes talking a lot about Jeno during Art class and Calc class. Jaemin hates having to hear about it, but it was Renjun. It amazes him how much Jeno makes him smile and vice versa. Ever since Renjun found Jeno, he seems like a totally a different person. He notices how Renjun’s eyes light up every time he makes eyes contact with Jeno. Maybe it was love, but Jaemin’s not sure.

 

“Jeno’s really amazing you know. I’m glad that I met someone like him.”

 

Jaemin smiled at that. “He is really amazing. I happy for you guys.”

 

Renjun looked at him, lips turning into a smile. “I hope you’ll find someone that makes your heart beat a million times a second.”

 

I wish so too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baseball was all he’s ever learned to love. He grew up with it and he loved the sport more than anything. He looks forward to practice every day and he just wants the feeling to last. Being captain has a lot of responsibility, but he was able to smile after every practice. He had fallen in love with the feeling of playing something he's passionate for. He could never love anything else. Whenever he sees Jeno come by to watch because of Renjun, his heart sinks a bit. He wasn’t there for him anymore, but for Renjun.

 

As times flies by and Jeno wins Prom King, he started recognizing his true feelings. He always kept it inside, but this time it was more than he could ever imagine. He had never felt this way before. It was already too late. He realized he could love something else besides baseball. And that was Jeno. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think I like him,” Jaemin confessed. He didn't intend to, but he had to let Haechan know what he felt. He was the only person he felt comfortable talking about this to.

 

“You’re not serious right?”

 

“Would I say something I don't mean?”

 

Haechan crossed his arms. “Why? You never cared about his feelings before. So why now?”

 

Jaemin sighed, looking down. “I feel dumb. I don't know. I started looking at him differently ever since he was with Ren-”

 

“Jaemin, don’t blame everything on Renjun. He’s our best friend.”

 

“I’m not!” Jaemin stood up from the couch. “But I've always been jealous of him. It wasn't fair when he had to take away Jeno too.”

 

“Jeno was never yours.”

 

“And he never will be.” Because he belonged to someone else.

 

Haechan placed his hands on his shoulder. “You need to figure out what's up. If you hurt either of them, it will be your fault.”

 

Jaemin looked at his friend. “I can't tell him. He’s so happy with Renjun.”

 

“You have to tell him how you feel.”

 

Jaemin shook his head. “It's not like we can ever be together.”

 

“You were foolish Jaemin. You always were.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin never expected to fall in love with him.

 

 

 

It was midnight when Jeno came knocking on his door. Jaemin didn't know what he was doing there, but he noticed how red Jeno’s eyes were. It seemed as if he had been crying and Jaemin’s never seen him cry before.

 

“Jeno-”

 

“How come you didn't tell me?”

 

Jaemin bit his lips. “You- you know?”

 

“Haechan called me.”

 

Jaemin slowly closed his door, walking out. His parents were sleeping and he couldn’t wake them up. “I'm so sorry. You’re with him now.”

 

“I gave you so many chances, but when Renjun comes around, you finally like me?”

 

“Yes. As stupid as that sounds.”

 

They stared at each other for the longest time. Jeno had the best eyes and everything about him was great. It just took him some time to realize what’s he’s been ignoring for so long. He should have known. 

 

“I don't want you to give me a chance or break up with Renjun. I just want you to be happy. It’d be useless to care about how I feel.” Because I can never be yours. Your heart doesn't belong to me.

 

“I love him Jaemin.”

 

I know Jeno. He’s so much better than me anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

Renjun never kisses Jeno in front of him anymore. He doesn't even tell him anything about Jeno and it makes him feel weird. Does he know something?

 

It was after practice when they had their first fight. He doesn't even know how Renjun knows. He never tells him anything.

 

“You know what, I'm sick of you hiding everything from me. What makes me so unimportant to you?”

 

“You are! Why would you think that?”

 

“Because you lie to me. All you do is look at me like I'm a threat. I just want you to look at me as a friend. Why can't you do that?”

 

Jaemin had to rethink over his words. What was wrong with a Renjun? “Why are you acting this way?”

 

“Because I’m dating Jeno right? You hate me because of him.”

 

Jaemin couldn't say anything else before Renjun left the lockers room. “What the fuck?”

 

 

 

 

 

Renjun prefers rock music and hip hop, wears black converse, loves to sing, and is the top of his class. Jaemin listens to classical music, wears unbranded t-shirts and sneakers, and plays too many games, and doesn't even make it to the top of most his classes. He was nothing compared to Renjun. Whenever Renjun is around, he feels like dirt. He smiles like everything is good, friendly towards everyone and speaks his mind. Something Jaemin has a hard time doing. Renjun was everything Jaemin can't be.

 

Jeno was outgoing, he likes to talk and spends his time reading and watching movies. He also makes everyone feel good about themselves and is honest when it comes to most things. He was what every mother wants their daughter to marry. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin spends most of his time looking for a way to get Renjun to talk to him and understand. Renjun was always with Jeno and Jaemin didn't even want to face the said boy ever since that night happened. Jeno knows he likes him and he doesn't have a way to stop liking him.

 

“What happened with you and Renjun?” Chenle asked when he noticed that the two weren't talking.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Chenle just sighed. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin. “I hate it when you’re like this. You just need to be honest with him.”

 

Jaemin sighed. He never told Renjun anything and this time he wants to be honest, even if it will hurt both of them.

 

He found Renjun waiting for Jeno after school near the dance room. “Renjun.”

 

Renjun just looked at him and sighed. “What?”

 

“Let’s talk.”

 

“About what? You don’t even “talk” with me.”

 

“I don’t hate you okay? I’m just jealous of you.”

 

“I know,” Renjun said quietly. He walked towards him. “We’re friends Jaemin. You can be honest with me. You shouldn’t worry about being jealous because I’m dating Jeno or if I get a higher math score than you or can sing better than you. It doesn’t matter to me. All I want you to do is think of me as a friend.”

 

Jaemin smiled at him. “Then I will be honest.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jeno had come out of the dance room and when he saw Jaemin, he smiled. He hugged Renjun and wrapped his arms around him. Jaemin thought that it was just so natural.

 

“Hey, Jaemin.”

 

“Hi.”

 

And just like that, they came together and talked about everything. Jaemin understood that he had lost his chance to be with Jeno, but he was happy that Jeno was with Renjun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you ready to graduate high school?” Haechan asked, putting his arms around him. They were in their red robes getting ready to walk across the stage.

 

“Yes.”

 

They smiled at each other and approached their groups of friends. Renjun and Jeno were still as strong as ever. Mark leaned down to give Haechan a peck on the cheek and that’s how everything turned out. Mark had been harboring some feelings for Haechan for the past year and finally confessed a few days ago. Chenle and he were the only single one their group of friends while Jisung was dating a girl in his class. 

 

Jaemin still might like Jeno in some ways, but he could never be his. Overall, he was really happy that was how things turned out. He got over being jealous of Renjun and learned to just care about himself. He and Jeno are still friends but Jeno never looks at him the way he used to. Maybe this was how things were supposed to be. 


End file.
